


Hostage situation

by stellecraft



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hostage Situations, M/M, Magical Merlin, Merlin is a technology genius, OT3, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwaine get called in for an emergency. Their boyfriend's managed to get himself stuck as a hostage in the embassy he was visiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage situation

       Merlin woke to his phone buzzing. He rolled and kicked Gwaine who had collapsed in his bed the night before. The man shot up with a gun in his hand aiming it at Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes and forced the gun towards the wall.

       “Is there a reason you’re on edge beside post-mission adrenaline?” Gwaine blinked at him then looked down at his fully clothed body.

       “We didn’t have sex?”

       “You were exhausted after your mission and collapsed on my bed.” Merlin finally managed to get his phone and swore. He reached over Gwaine to get Gwaine’s phone and turned it on to see the same message. Gwaine took his phone and got up, gathering his gear.

       “I really hope this isn’t like the Morgana debacle.” Gwaine looked exhausted and Merlin took pity on him, grabbing the keys to the car.

       “We got an emergency report code. It’s going to be exactly like the Morgana debacle” Merlin herded Gwaine out the door and locked up. Gwaine stuck his gear in the trunk and climbed into the car as Merlin shot a text to Percival asking for coffee for Gwaine. As Merlin pulled onto empty streets Gwaine muttered something and turned sidewise into his seat, curling up in a ball and falling back asleep. Merlin reached over and relieved Gwaine of his gun. He tucked it into his own holster not having bothered to put his guns on. As he pulled into the underground parking garage he punched in both his and Gwaine’s access codes into the reader and pulled in. He parked in the spot reserved for him and reached over to shake Gwaine awake. Gwaine jolted awake and reached for his gun, finding it gone. He blinked for a moment and spotted it in Merlin’s holster. When he reached for it Merlin handed it over.

       They met Leon at the main door and Gwaine was handed coffee. Percival took Gwaine’s gear and shouldered it as they walked. Gwaine tried to take his sniper rifle back but Percival kept it far out of his grasp. When he spotted Gwen he handed the bag of gear over and propelled Gwaine past her. Merlin looked up from the tablet Leon had handed him as the entered the round room. He nodded at Mordred and settled into his chair at the round table. Mordred settled into the chair on his left and tugged the tablet out of his hands, handing him another. Merlin looked around and spotted the search and rescue team of Geraint and Galahad talking to Gwaine about sniper scopes; Kay’s combat team of himself, Pellinor, Gareth, and Lamorak pouring over a map; Lance and Gaius packing a medical bag; and Gwen talking with Owain. Leon and Percival were looking through what seemed to be a report. Will walked in and joined the sniper/search and rescue group as Eylan slipped into the other chair next to Merlin. Bhors and Bedivere were missing but Merlin had spotted them out by the team’s SUVs.

       Merlin looked down at his tablet again and frowned when he noticed that Lucan was out of contact. Lucan never went out of contact of the personal bodyguard of His Highness Arthur Pendragon. Furthermore, Arthur’s tracker was not active. Merlin tapped at the tablet a few times, trying to activate the tracker. When he couldn’t he looked up at Leon. Leon coughed slightly and everyone in the room stopped talking.

       “What appeared to be a simple diplomatic mission went sidewise about an hour ago. From what we have figured out a group stormed the embassy, killing the guards and taking those inside as hostages. Arthur is alive according to videos the group sent to various news outlets. At appears that the group hasn’t realized they have Arthur.”

       “His guards?” Merlin looked down at the table instead of at Leon.

       “He appears to have ditched them. Lucan is with him but his guards are most certainly on the outside. They tried to breach with the remaining embassy guards but couldn’t get in. After that happened we called you in. Merlin I’m going to need you monitoring from a distance on this one. Mordred can take your place with the team.”

       “I need to be right there with them.”

       “Merlin.” Merlin looked up to see Morgana in the doorway and stood to bow. The rest of them got up and bowed as well.

       “What can I help you with your highness?”

       “Father is requesting that you come to the palace. He said that given the circumstances you should be at the palace.”

       “The circumstances. Arthur is in danger and all he can think about is muzzling me in the off chance that something happens to Arthur. Can’t let the royal prince’s boyfriend say anything to the press if something goes wrong.”

       “There is a state of the art system at the palace. You can monitor things from there. He wants you because you won’t bother with niceties if something does happen.” Morgana pulled Merlin to his feet and pulled him out of the war room.

 

* * *

 

 

       Merlin traced his fingers over the technology in the room and smiled. He was in a room off Arthur’s suite. He had been surprised when Morgana had led him through Arthur’s bedroom until she had triggered the hidden door. Inside was paradise for him. There was a sticky note on the desktop with a note from Arthur and all of his favorite gear stocked. He slid on the same model headset that he used to own before it broke and he heard the team’s communications. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the sound wash over him.

       “Tech one are you there?” Merlin opened his eyes at Leon’s voice and began to type at the computer he was sitting at.

       “Tech one confirms. Tech two do you copy?”

       “Tech two copies. Tower do we have you?” Mordred’s voice was clear over the comms.

       “Tower copies.” Merlin could hear Eylan typing away. “We’ll have a satellite tasked above the embassy in a minute.” Merlin pulled up Eylan’s screen and began to sort through the images that came up.

       “Knight leader we have ten hostiles surrounding the building. The cameras inside the building have mostly been disabled.” Merlin focused on the images and brought one up, throwing it to the screen mounted on the wall. “There’s an access hatch on the roof that appears to be locked. I’d say search and rescue parachute in under the cover of darkness and melt through the lock while combat specialists go in through the front and distract everybody. Snipers pick off who they can.” Merlin began to look through the images of the surrounding buildings and picked two, locating the coordinates and sending them Will and Gwaine. “I’ve sent good locations to both snipers.” He heard a cough behind him and ignored it. When the cough happened again he spun around in his chair to see Uther. Merlin got up and bowed.

       “Your majesty what can I help you with?”

       “I was checking to see how you were settling in.”

       “Fine sir. Arthur set this up with everything I need.” Merlin looked around the room.

       “And the team?”

       “They’re brainstorming ideas of how to get in sir.” Merlin gestured at the spare headset. Uther put it on a listened for a moment.

       “Leon there’s a tunnel in this embassy that’s not on the plans. It goes from two embassies over to ours.” Merlin listened to the stutters of your majesty as the king smiled. He slid the headset off, nodded to Merlin, and left the room. Merlin focused on his screens again.

 

* * *

 

 

       Arthur could see Lucan out of the corner of his eye. They had both ditched their weapons in trashcans when the embassy was stormed and Arthur had temporary dye in his hair to keep the press from recognizing him. He wore a simple suit that would be expected of an embassy worker and Lucan was dressed the same. They blended in with their surroundings perfectly and he had escaped detection so far. It was night now and the woman next to him was starting to breathe poorly. Through his talks with her, he had discovered that she had asthma. He had tried to keep her calm but now she was starting to panic. She coughed and he rubbed her hand. Her inhaler was in her office. He had tried to convince one of their captors to get it for her but the man had only laughed.

       Arthur looked out one of the windows and caught a flash of something. He looked closer and realized that the flash was coming from on top of a building. He noticed Lucan had spotted it as well and was watching. The flashes were a modified version of Morse Code used by his team of spies/pseudo bodyguards. He began to rub his nose, eyes, and face and pulls on his ear and nose in a particular pattern. He knew Gwaine would be watching for his response through his scope.

       Arthur spotted the end of a gun barrel first and threw himself sideways, knocking the woman next to him over and covering her eyes. Lucan did the same thing, pulling two people down. He heard windows shattering and gunfire. When a hand rested on his shoulder he lashed out. The blow was caught deftly and he blinked flashing lights from the flashbangs out of his eyes to find Mordred.

       “You alright sir?”

       “I’m fine.” He looked down at the woman he had knocked down. “She needs albuterol and oxygen, though.” Mordred waved Lance over and he fitted a mask over her face. Arthur held the woman’s hand until her breathing returned to normal then let Mordred pull him to his feet. Leon handed him a gun and holster and Arthur hooked it onto his belt.

       “Good to see you doing well sir.”

       “Why is Mordred here and not Merlin.” He could see Leon wince and frowned. “Leon.”

       “Your father requested him as a liaison at the palace. Morgana herself came and picked him up.”

       “My father requested him as a liaison. You let him go.”

       “I can hardly ignore an order from your father Arthur.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Merlin was asleep in Arthur’s bed when Arthur walked in. He walked over and ran a hand through Merlin’s hair. The man stirred and blinked up at Arthur who smiled.

       “I need to go wash this stuff out of my hair or I’ll turn everything my head touches brown.” He pulled away from Merlin and walked into the bathroom. He mulled over his thoughts as he turned on the shower and let the water warm up. It was good to see Merlin in the palace. Better yet to see him sleeping in Arthur’s bed. There was a contentment there and Arthur picked it over as he stepped into his shower. The temporary dye began to wash from his hair, turning the water brown. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. As the water ran clean Arthur realized what it was. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He used another to dry his hair, now blonde again. It was coming home from a hard mission to Merlin. He turned when the bathroom door opened and he found a half asleep Merlin standing in the doorway. As Arthur finished drying off Merlin wondered over and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Arthur chuckled and tossed the towels in the hamper, taking Merlin’s hand and leading him back to his bed. Merlin tucked himself against Arthur’s side and fell asleep again.

       Arthur looked up as another figure slipped into his room. He shifted to let Gwaine slide into the bed next to him and rest his head on Arthur’s chest so that he could hear Arthur’s heartbeat.

       “Don’t even do that again.”

       “Gwaine…”

       “No Arthur. I got a call in the early ass hours after collapsing in Merlin’s bed due to exhaustion. Merlin’s carted off here and I’m sent into the field where I don’t know what I’ll find.” Arthur stroked Gwaine’s hair and smiled when Gwaine tried to nuzzle into his chest.

       “I can’t promise I will never be in that position again. I will try not to be.” Gwaine pressed a kiss to his sternum. Arthur stroked his hair until they both drifted off.

 

* * *

 

 

       Lucan expected Merlin to be in Arthur’s bed. He half expected Gwaine to be there as well. He looked at Leon trying to hide the grin as Gwaine glared at him for dumping water on the three of them to wake them up.

       “Sorry to wake you, your highness.” Lucan’s face was completely blank as Merlin blinked at him a few times before his eyes went gold. He felt the invisible hands grab him and tug him back. The shower in the bathroom turned on and the invisible hands shoved him under the spray. He waited until the invisible hands vanished then stripped and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He went back into the other room to find Merlin and Gwaine curled up on the large couch while Arthur got dressed. He grabbed the clothes he kept for when Merlin decided he needed a cold shower and shoved him under the spray and pulled them on.

       “Really Merlin?”

       “You know not to wake us up like that.”

       “Normally you three are going at it like rabbits.”

       “You’re thinking Leon and Morgana.” Leon choked on his water and Merlin looked at him innocently. “What. You are.” Percival walked in with bags of clothes for Merlin and Gwaine from their apartment.

       “You should just move in here.” Merlin and Gwaine looked up at Arthur in shock and Lean, Percival, and Lucan made a fast retreat out of the room. Arthur straightened his tie in the mirror and turned to face the two of them as he pulled on his suit jacket.

       “Arthur it’s the palace.”

       “It not like everyone here doesn’t already know.”

       “About you and Merlin yeah.” Gwaine got up from the couch and began to pace. Arthur tried to take his hand and Gwaine slapped it away. “I mean having a gay son isn’t that bad and you and Merlin are the worst kept secret in this country but having a son who is in love and living with two men. Your father will not go for that at all. Have Merlin move in. I’ll stay in the apartment.” Gwaine stuttered to a stop at the look on Merlin’s face.

       “If he’s staying at the apartment I’m staying at the apartment.”

       “Fine.” Arthur walked out of the room and headed towards his office. Lucan caught up with him a few hallways away.

       “Would you like to have me arrange for most of their clothes and their personal belongings moved to the palace, sir?” Arthur stopped for a moment, considering, then nodded.

       “Transfer the lease to my name while you’re at it. Upgrade the security on it and make sure no one can connect it to any of us. Get Eylan and Mordred to help you with that. Leave the furniture there.”

       “Of course Sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Merlin looked at the lock on the door to his apartment and blinked. This was not the lock he had on the door when he left the morning of the Arthur debacle. He pressed a finger to it and the first wave of security came down. As he inserted the key he had been given as he left the palace in the lock a retina scanner scanned his eye. The door popped open and he walked in. The apartment was bare. All of his and Gwaine’s personal items were gone. Merlin walked into his room and found that his gear was gone and a very limited selection of his clothes remained. He left the apartment and went downstairs to find Gwaine arguing with Leon as a car idled next to the curb. He tossed his car keys to Leon and dragged Gwaine into the car.

       “Arthur moved all of our stuff out while we were working today. I’m assuming the car is taking us back to the palace.” Merlin watched as two decoy cars pulled up in front of and behind them and reached forward to pop open the mini bar. He wasn’t surprised to find it stocked with his favorite hard cider and Gwaine’s schnapps. He closed it and turned to look out the window. The approach to the palace was gorgeous. The main gates opened and they drove down the long driveway. As the palace approached they were driven to the private family entrance. A uniformed footman opened the door of the car for them and Merlin stepped out pulling Gwaine after him. Another servant in uniform led them towards Arthur’s rooms. Arthur met them and took their hands, pulling them in for quick kisses before he led them on.

       “I’ve got you two set up in the suites across from mine. I ask that if you go back to your apartment that you take the cars. It’s a security measure.” They passed through a set of doors and entered a corridor. “This is my wing of the palace. There’s a gym down the hall from our rooms and if you continue to the door at the end of the hall you’ll find a glassed-in lap pool as well as a hot tub.” Arthur handed them both keys and pointed them towards two doors. “Gwaine you are on the right, Merlin the left.” Merlin opened the door to find a living space with a small dining table, lots of couches, bean bags scattered around. There was a large TV mounted to the wall. There was a short hallway that led to a bedroom. Off the hallway were two doors that led to an office with all the gear from the earlier office he used and a large closet. Merlin walked into the bedroom to find another, smaller TV mounted to the wall. The bathroom had granite floors, a large bathtub set into the floor on its own pedestal, and a shower with multiple jets. The toilet was set behind its own little door. There was an open niche in the wall where fluffy towels were stored and a bathrobe hung on the door. Merlin turned and left his suite, locking the door behind him. He could hear Gwaine and Arthur arguing and went to find them in Gwaine’s suite.

       “I didn’t want to move here in the first place!”

       “I don’t particularly care. I’m sick of hiding us! I told my father this morning that I was moving my boyfriends into the palace and that I didn’t care what he thought about it.”

       “And what if I don’t want to live among all this?”

       “Your apartment is still there. The lease is under my name and no one can trace it back to any of us. The security has been upgraded and bulletproof windows are going in tomorrow.” Arthur turned to find Merlin standing behind him. “Merlin. Help me with him.”

       “No commute. No annoying neighbors. No having to clean and do laundry on your own. No more sneaking around when Arthur comes by our apartment. No driving in traffic because we’ll have drivers.”

       “Attending events. Penguin suits.”

       “We do that already as his bodyguards and spies remember?” Merlin glanced longingly towards his suite. He wanted to test out the large bathtub. His muscles ached from so long hunched over at a keyboard. The bathtub had jets and little bottles of bath salts. Gwaine’s expression softened and he took Merlin’s hand.

       “Are you stiff?”

       “Very.” Arthur took his other hand and took out Merlin’s key. He unlocked the door to Merlin’s suite and tugged the other two into the bathroom. Gwaine stripped Merlin down as Arthur began to run a bath. He dumped one of the bottles of bath salts into it and stepped back to grab a few of the fluffy towels. He draped them over the towel warmer and turned off the water. Gwaine stripped and settled into the water. Merlin joined him and moaned quietly when Gwaine’s hands came up to knead at this shoulders. Gwaine pressed a kiss to Merlin’s shoulder and pulled the other man to lean against him.

       When Merlin was relaxed enough Arthur and Gwaine helped him out of the bathtub and into the shower. The multiple shower heads and the water pressure was heaven for Merlin. When they were done in the shower all three of them dried off. Merlin was bundled into the fluffy bathrobe while the other two wrapped towels around their waists. The bed was heavenly and Merlin could see that Gwaine had a very suspicious bump under his towel. Merlin tugged on the towel until it came undone. He moved so that he could take Gwaine in his mouth and the other man moaned. His bathrobe was tugged off him and he felt Arthur’s fingers press into him.  He pressed back into the fingers and heard Arthur chuckle. A gentle hand traced his hip and gripped it with enough strength to keep Merlin from moving. Merlin pulled off Gwaine to moan as Arthur gently stretched him. The fingers in him began to stroke at his prostate and he squirmed in Arthur’s grip. Arthur’s fingers pulled out and Merlin squirmed until he felt the head of Arthur’s dick pressing against his entrance.

       “Arthur please.” The grip on his hips shifted and Arthur pressed in. Gwaine brushed his dick against Merlin’s lips and Merlin opened his mouth to take Gwaine back in. Arthur began to move in slow, deep thrusts and Merlin moaned around Gwaine. Gwaine tangled his fingers in Merlin’s hair and tugged ever so slightly. Merlin moaned and Gwaine moaned as well. His hips stuttered slightly into Merlin’s mouth but Merlin was prepared for it. Merlin pressed his tongue to the underside of Gwaine’s dick and Gwaine tugged on Merlin’s hair as he came. Merlin pulled away with a grin and pressed back into Arthur. Arthur tugged him upright so that Merlin was balanced on his knees and began fucking Merlin hard. A hand came down and began to jerk Merlin off in time with Arthur’s thrusts. Merlin’s eyes rolled into his head as he came, covering himself and Gwaine with his cum. Arthur groaned and pressed deep into Merlin, cumming as well.

       Arthur pulled out and away as Gwaine gently guided Merlin down to lie on the bed. He trudged into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. Coming back out he cleaned up first Merlin and then Gwaine. He looked at the two of the fondly and tossed the washcloth in the direction of the hamper. Merlin’s hair was mussed and he looked completely blissed out. Gwaine was loose-limbed and curled into Merlin’s side, his hands stroking over Merlin’s chest. Gwaine met Arthur’s eyes and smiled slightly.

       “You really told your father you didn’t care what he thought about us and that you were moving us in regardless?”

       “Yes. You two are worth it.” Arthur settled on the other side of Merlin and tried to smooth out his hair. Merlin whined and Arthur pulled his hands away. “Fine. Keep it mussed.” He looked up as Gwaine took his hand.

       “I know I’m difficult and hard to love and that I shy away from commitment and I’m sorry for that.” Arthur kissed Gwaine’s hand affectionately.

       “You aren’t that hard to love. We butt heads because we’re too alike. Without Merlin, we’d have shattered into pieces ages ago. Will you stay?” Arthur watched Gwaine’ face as he considered.

       “Yes. I’ll stay. The lack of commute will be nice and I get to share a bed with you two constantly but still have my own space if I need it.”

       “’m trying to sleep.” Merlin’s voice came from between the two of them and Arthur pressed a kiss to his temple.

       “Then sleep.” Arthur pulled the blankets over them and reached for his phone to text Lucan and let him know he was in Merlin’s room for the night. Gwaine tugged the phone out of his hand and turned on the GPS before putting it on silent and tucking it under his pillow. Arthur watched as Merlin turned to face him in his sleep and Gwaine pressed close against his back. He ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair with a smile and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Merlin pressed closer to him. Arthur knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble with his father the next day but he didn’t care. All he cared about were the two men in front of him and their happiness and comfort. Merlin’s eyes opened slightly and glowed gold for a second. The lights went out and Arthur pressed himself closer to his two lovers.


End file.
